


A Star is Born

by 1_Heluva_Butler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Heluva_Butler/pseuds/1_Heluva_Butler
Summary: Raoul is rich, handsome, kind, generous, and worst of all a drunk. After his mother died, he had been on a downward spiral into a liquid depression. His brother is at his wits end. Erik meanwhile is the complete opposite with a kind heart within. Will love be the solution to their problems or will it be their downfall?





	1. Dead Mom

Raoul watched as the casket lowered into the ground holding his dear mother inside. He fought back tears as he said his final goodbyes. Raoul loved his mother. She was his greatest companion next to his brother. Him and his father never got along. Raoul looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder. It was his brother Philippe. They shared no words but they knew what each other were thinking. She died so suddenly and tragically. Cancer. It claimed her so early. They didn’t even have a chance to try. Raoul let tears fall one by one. Philippe embraced his brother tightly. The death of their mother, he knew was going to be tough to endure.

“Boys,” Their father Philippe Sr. called out. “Let’s go.”

They both made their way to their father. Without another word, they headed to the car. Raoul got in the back while his brother and father got in the front. His father lit a cigarette. Raoul groaned and opened up the window. He hated the smell of cigarettes. His brother didn’t mind but Raoul found the stench terrible. It irritated him as well that he would continue to smoke after his mother died from secondhand smoking, getting cancer in her lungs.

“Could you maybe not smoke?” Raoul asked.

“Hush your mouth boy.” His father said blowing a puff of smoke. 

“You know maybe if you didn’t smoke so much mom would still be here.”

“Raoul,” Philippe sighed.

“So you’re blaming me huh?” His father glared into the rear view mirror. “It’s my fault your mother died is it? Well?”

“She got lung cancer from secondhand smoke. You’re the only one who smokes in this family.”

“I can’t stand you Raoul you know that. I never would have said this around your mother but since we are going to talk out of our asses today, here’s the truth. I never loved your mother and I never loved you. You are a disappointment to me. Your brother here is a picture perfect representation of a man while you did sissy shit. You don’t think your mother told me youre a faggot? Well she did and that day I wanted to beat the shit out of you. Everything you do pisses me off and I could care less if you were in that hole with her so shut the fuck up, let me live my life, and don’t get in my way got it?”

Raoul fought back tears in the back of the car. Philippe just bit his lip. They both knew life would be different with their mother gone. All they had to do now was to learn how to survive.


	2. To the Opera

-5 Years Later-

Raoul woke up in the morning excited for the day. His mother was a music major in school and her parents owned an opera house in the heart of Paris. In her will she left the opera house to Raoul. Finally he was able to take over. The past two years, sales have been plummeting and the quality of performances have been slacking. Raoul wanted to bring life back to the opera house and today was his day to start that. Raoul showered and got ready. He wore business slacks, a button up shirt and a tie. He left his room and went to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Once he finished eating he grabbed his car keys and wallet then went to the car. Taking off, he went to the opera house. 

Once there, Raoul parked in his mother’s parking spot. It still had her name on it. Marie etched in cursive. Raoul then made his way up the steps into the opera house. There he was greeted by the sounds of two new voices he hasn’t heard before coming from the office.

“And just sign these papers and the management is now in your hands,” M. Lefevre spoke quickly.

“Oh merci Monsieur,” Gilles Andre spoke while signing the papers then handing his pen to Richard Firman.

“Yes we promise to take good care of this establishment,” Richard Firman spoke. “But I must ask why you are retiring so suddenly?”

“Some things I just can’t put up with anymore.” M. Lefevre sighed. 

“Like?” Raoul spoke entering the door.

“Monsieur Vicomte. I didn’t think you would be here so early.”

“Please, call me Raoul.” He flashed a charming smile. “I didn’t know you were retiring either.”

“Well Raoul, with your mother’s passing, it seems like the splendor has left with her.”

“I see.” Raoul frowned. “Well I intend to work with these gentlemen here and bring it back to its original glory.”

“Your mother will be proud.”

“Thank you.”

“Well Monsieur Lefevre, is there anything we should know about the opera house before we introduce ourselves?” Andre asked.

“Well-” M. Lefevre began before being interrupted by the sounds of the director’s shouts. “Shall we make our way to the stage?”

“No no no Senor Piangi!” The director buried his face into his copy of the script. “It is /ROME/ not /ROMA/.”

“To say Rome is very hard for me,” Piangi complained. “It should be Roma. I am from Italy. I think I should know how to say it.”

“Please, just take it from the top of your entrance.”

“Fine,” Piangi began to mumble under his breath. 

The music began and M. Lefevre began to tour Andre and Firman. As they toured, Raoul followed with a smile remembering walking back through these halls with his mother. Many of the ballerinas would giggle and wave at Raoul because of his charming looks. One ballerina in particular stared wide eyed at Raoul.

“Is that?” Meg Giry asked her best friend Christine Daae.

“Raoul,” Christine nodded. “Do you think he’ll remember me?”

“Oh how could he not? You two were childhood best friends.”

“That was so long ago and I’ve changed so much.”

“Go talk to him.”

“No your mother would kill me. And she’ll kill us if we aren’t in places now.”

Christine and Meg hurried to their places to dance. The new managers, the old manager and Raoul all watched. Raoul leaned against a wall and smiled. This is the life he wanted. Immersed in the art. Once the performance was over, M. Lefevre made his way out. He tried to get everyone's attention but it was proving difficult. The head ballet mistress tapped her cane to signal everyone to be silent.

“Thank you Madame Giry,” M. Lefevre said. “I am sure you are all wondering why I have stopped you all in the middle of rehearsals, it is because I am retiring.” Everyone gasped and began to chatter. Madame Giry tapped her cane again. “Now now I know this is a shock but your new managers are here. Monsieur Gilles Andre and Monsieur Richard Firman.” Everyone clapped.

“Hello all,” Andre spoke. “It is a pl-”

“Carlotta Guidicelli,” Carlotta, the prima donna smiled bringing her hand up to Andre who took it and kissed it out of respect.

“Ah yes, I have seen you in your greatest roles. I believe there is an aria that is sung in act two and if you don’t mind gracing us with your beautiful voice.”

“If my manager commands,” Carlotta smiled gracefully walking to the center of the stage.

Carlotta did some tacky vocal warm ups and then looked at the pianist. The pianist than began. Carlotta began to sing and instantly people were disinterested. Raoul grimaced hearing her sing. She had a voice yes but she was putting too much into her singing that she sounded bad. Suddenly, at the beginning of the second verse, a backdrop fell pinning Carlotta beneath it.

“Oh my god,” Raoul rushed over to help Carlotta.

“That is my cue to leave,” M. Lefevre spoke and quickly escaped as everyone chattered about the Phantom of the Opera. 

“That is it!” Carlotta shouted. “I have had it!”

“Senora?” Firmin asked.

“For three years I have had to put up with this! Three years and the manager has done nothing and you will do the same. I quit!”

“But Senora!”

“No! No more!” Carlotta stormed off Piangi in tow.

“So now what?” Raoul asked.

“We are a day from opening night and we have to cancel.” Andre grumbled.

“Christine can sing her part!” Meg shouted. 

“The ballet girl?”

“Let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been well taught.” Madame Giry spoke nodding at Christine.

“Well what more do we have to lose.”

Christine stepped forward. She nervously looked around. This was her moment. She opened her mouth to sing and she saw the bored expression on the managers’ faces. She turned to run but Madame Giry put her in her place commanding her to sing as she has been taught. Christine raised her voice and suddenly everyone was in awe. Without a second to spare, they prepped her on lines and arranged costumes. Raoul was impressed but there was something else about Christine that seemed familiar. 

He decided to walk around and began to hum the aria. As he walked he saw a shadow wisp by. Startled he held his chest and chuckled. His brother did say he scared easily. Raoul just walked. As he walked he saw the shadow again. Could this be the Phantom. He decided to follow the wisping shadow but instead he became lost.

“Dammit,” Raoul sighed. He had to admit, his mother never took him this far back before. “Now how do I get out of here?” He heard something drop and he followed the sound, then another, then another, then he was back to the stage. Raoul chuckled and mumbled “Thank you Monsieur Opera Ghost.”


	3. My New Obsession

Erik, the Opera Ghost walked his secret hallways towards the manager’s office. He knew that today, the new managers would arrive. He also knew that the new patron would be arriving as well. This was an exciting day for Erik. A new patron meant his salary would be increasing. Once at the office he peered through the vent and saw his new managers. They looked like idiots to him. But then he walked through the door. His hair was long and golden. His eyes were blue like pools of clear water. His smile was as bright as the sun, no two suns. His voice was soft and kind. He was perfection and Erik knew he had to have him. 

Erik never fancied women and women never fancied him either. His own mother despised him. His father however loved him dearly and made him feel wanted. Erik was smart, talented and if he would say so himself, charming. The only thing that kept him shielded from the world and hidden within the walls of the opera house was his face. On the right side of his face, it was smoothe, handsome, flawless without a blemish. However his left was horribly disfigured. It was blistered and looked like melted wax covered his skin. It was so horrid that he kept his face covered by a mask as it has been since birth. No one knew how to love this face except his father.

This realization saddened the Phantom. The man whom he now had his eyes set on, Raoul, could never love his face. It was a curse. Erik watched as they made their way to the stage. He followed slipping through hallways and up a set of stairs to the cat walks. He watched the boy closely. His mind seemed to wander as he looked around. He noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes. Erik continued to watch the boy but his ears burned when he heard Carlotta begin to sing. By the second verse he couldn’t take it and released a backdrop causing it to fall a little more than he anticipated and land on top of her. He winced internally silently hoping she wasn’t badly hurt. Seeing her yell and scream and ultimately quit was quite amusing. But then she stepped up. 

Christine Daae was his creation. She was beautiful yes but too stubborn for her own good. What made her attractive to Erik was her voice as she sung. She had something to her voice that Erik knew if he could just grasp onto her he could mold her into a star. But being a star may be her downfall. When the people began to crowd around her, he saw the glint in her eye. She felt power and he knew he would have to nip that in the bud soon. However, as he watched Christine, he noticed Raoul walked off. As if he lost a puppy, Erik took off trying to find him. When he did, he wanted to get a closer look. 

Erik dropped onto the floor silently like a cat. He then began to slowly follow Raoul. Listening to him hum was like fine wine to Erik. Erik hid when Raoul looked in his direction. He was able to notice the slight look of fear on his face. It was almost amusing. Erik had to suppress a chuckle as he puffed out his chest and walk more. Erik wisped by again and Raoul’s eyes followed. Soon he had the boy following him deep into the storage of the stage. Erik chuckled as he looked lost. He climbed up a ladder back onto a cat walk and dropped a sandbag so he could follow the sound. He continued until he was back at the stage.

“Thank you Monsieur Opera Ghost,” He said sweetly, just loud enough for Erik to here.

Erik could have melted. The boy didn’t even meet him yet or may never meet him but he knew. Or at least in Erik’s mind he wanted to believe he knew. Erik wanted Raoul. He wanted to get to know him, come to love him.


	4. Angel of Music

The performance was a success. It went so well, Christine got a standing ovation. The opera house hasn’t sounded this lively since Raoul’s mother was alive. Raoul was proud and imagined his mother would be as well. However, after the show, he had to get to Christine. He knew he remembered her from somewhere. When he reached her dressing room he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Christine said as she brushed her hair. 

“Little Lotte,” Raoul said whimsically. “Where is your red scarf? You couldn’t have lost it. I was only 14 and soaked to the bone.”

“Because you ran into the sea and fetched it for me! Oh Raoul it is you!” Christine got up and hugged Raoul tightly.

“It is and you were amazing Christine. Truly remarkable.”

“Do you want to know my secret?”

“What is it?”

“Well my father has passed and he used to say to me, ‘When I’m in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you’. My father kept his promise and I had been visited by the Angel of Music.”

“There is no doubt about it.”

“We should go to dinner.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes we must catch up. It has been years Raoul.”

“Will the Angel of Music mind?”

“With a success of tonight I doubt he would care. I’ll be out in a few.”

Raoul nodded and left the room. He rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t want to go out with Christine tonight. He was tired and if Christine was anything like she was back in their youth, she was a handful. Raoul decided to walk back to the empty stage. As he walked through the dark corridors he felt a breeze come from a wall. 

“That’s odd,” Raoul said.

“I am your Angel of Music,” A voice called out from the wall.

“What?” Raoul walked towards the voice.

“Come to me, Angel of Music.”

Raoul was drawn to the hauntingly beautiful voice. Suddenly, from behind a curtain a gloved hand reached out. Nearly hypnotized Raoul reached out for the hand and was gently guided through the wall which closed behind him. What stood before him was a tall man. The one side of his face was smooth and flawless while the other side was covered by a white porcelain mask. Raoul was drawn to this mysterious man as he was led down hallways. He grew cold when they reached a lake with a boat. The man stepped on and guided Raoul on as well. Raoul then sat as the man guided them to an incredible labyrinth. 

“Wow,” Raoul stared in wonder. 

Soon they reached the shore and the man got out of the boat and guided Raoul off. Raoul stared at the man who carefully removed his hat and cape. He smoothed his hair back and let out a sigh.

“Who are you?” Raoul asked coming to his senses. “Where am I?”

“You should know who I am,” the man spoke. “You thanked me just yesterday.”

“I tha- oh! Monsieur Opera Ghost. But you’re no ghost. You’re a man.”

“You speak too kindly of me. As to answer your second question, this is my home.”

“You live down here? But it’s so cold.”

“I’ve grown used to the cold.” The Opera Ghost noticed Raoul shiver. “Here.” He handed Raoul his cape.

"Thank you," Raoul took the cape and draped it around his shoulders. He inhaled enjoying the scent of cologne that came from the mysterious man. "Why did you bring me down here to your home?"

"Because you are my new patron in my opera house and I want to personally give you a few rules."

"Wait wait wait this isn't your opera house."

"Oh no? M. Le Vicomte I'll have you know that this opera house was close to being auctioned. I saved this opera house once and to do it again I need your help."

"You purchased the opera house? Then in that case I am forever grateful. But shouldn't the managers be-"

"No. They need not know who or what I am. Only you."

"I'm honored," Raoul smiled kindly to the masked man.

Erik nodded and turned walking to the kitchen. 'Damn that smile' Erik thought. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Shall we?” Erik asked.  
“Oh yes thank you,” Raoul walked over and Erik gestured for him to take a seat. Raoul sat and inhaled the aroma of the wine. “That must be good wine.”

“It is,” Erik said cooly as he handed Raoul a glass. He poured his glass then sat. “So, let’s talk business.”

“Alright. Where shall we start?”

“My monthly salary. Over the past year and a half, my salary has been on a decline. Now that you are patron and Miss Daae can bring in more customers, I generously ask for a temporary increase.”

“To how much?”

“1500 francs a month.”

“Monsieur that is asking a lot don’t you think?”

“No. I have kept this opera house running for so long my pockets need a little boost.”

“Fair…”

"Also, Miss Daae is a bit...how do I say it?"

"Too much to handle at times."

"Yes. And over zealous. She is my project and should focus on music only. I could see in her eyes she pictures a romance with you."

"What? Oh Monsieur no. I have no attraction to her. We were just childhood friends and nothing more."

"I see. Keep it that way." Erik sipped his wine.

"I hate to break up this Conversation but what is your name?"

"My name?"

"Surely it isn't opera ghost."

"I never gave my name before."

"Can you start now?"

"I'll think about it. And one more thing. Box Five must be kept empty for my use at all cost."

“But that is the best seat in the house.”

“I know. And it is mine.”

“Could you share?”

“With whom?”

“Me? My-” Raoul stopped himself.

“Your what?”

“My mother and I used to sit there together to watch the opera.”

Erik noticed the sad look in his eyes. It was the same as before. “I’ll think about it Monsieur.”

"Very well," Raoul finished his wine and checked his phone. "Oh I must be going. My brother is coming home tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

"Alright. I will lead you out."

Raoul nodded and Erik stood. Erik led Raoul out to the parking lot. Before Raoul could say thank you, the Phantom was gone. Raoul smiled and got in his car and drove home.


	5. Beaten

Raoul quietly opened the front door. The house was dark all for the main foyer. Raoul cursed under his breath knowing he was going to hear his father's complaints.

"Boy!" Philippe Sr called out.

"Yes father," Raoul asked walking into the foyer.

"Where were you?"

"The opera house."

"Why were you there?"

"I told you. The opera was tonight to kick off the new season."

"Come here."

Raoul walked towards his father. Philippe Sr stood and slapped Raoul. Raoul looked away. 

"You are a disgrace. What son are you to leave me here in my old age alone?" Philippe spat. 

"I told you I would be late." Raoul looked at his father. 

"I'm tired of you and this opera business. It's all you talk about and now you think you're going to spend all your time there huh? Answer me boy!"

"If it keeps me away from this hell hole I'll do anything."

"What did you say boy?" Philippe Sr glared.

"I said if it keeps me from this hell hole I'll do any-" Raoul's sentence was cut short with a cane hitting him across the face.

"Youre nothing but a bitch and a failure of a son. I cant wait for your brother to get here. Hes a real man not some faggot."

Raoul just wiped the blood from his lip and cheek. He grabbed his car keys and stormed off.

"Where do you think youre going?!" Philippe Sr shouted. Raoul ignored him storming out the house. "Fucking faggot ass bitch. Youre a disgrace of a son you no good piece of shit!"

Raoul got in the car and drove away. He gripped the steering wheel and drove to the local pub. He parked his car and went inside. He then sat at the bar. He held his head in his hands.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked.

“The strongest thing you got,” Raoul groaned. 

“Alright.” The bartender poured him a glass of whiskey. “Here. Our strongest whiskey.”

“Thank you,” Raoul took it and shot it back in one swig. “Another.”

“Sir your face is a bit banged up.”

“I know. Now may I please get another.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He gave Raoul another drink.

“Just keep them coming.” Raoul took another drink.

As the hours rolled on, Raoul got deeper into a drunken state. He succumbed quickly to the liquid poison. Raoul’s head lolled to the side.

“Thhhhhat bastard,” Raoul slurred to a man next to him. “Do yoooouuu know what that BASTARD did to me? Guess!”

“I dunno man,” The man spoke slightly concerned about Raoul’s drunken state.

“He HIT me! I’m his fffffuckin’ son and he HIIIIT ME! I’m the disappointment aren’t I? I-I’m nothing l-like my brother,” Raoul began to sniffle. “I have no one to love me!”

“Listen man. I’m real sorry but I think you need to get home.”

“I don’t wanna. He HATES me!”

“Who?”

“My father. Its cause I look like my mother. Oh my mother was beautiful. Suuuuuch a b-e-a-u-tiful woman. You should've seen her! She never hit me.”

“Where is she now?”

“Dead. I wish it were that old bastard over there!” Raoul gestured out the door and gave it the bird.

“I think you need to get some rest.”

“I’ll sleep here. Alcohol loves me.”

“Nah. Come on.” The man stood and helped to pick Raoul up off the stool. “Can you stand?”

“Yea yeeeea I can walk.” Raoul took a step and swayed. “Ooops not that way.” He giggled.

“Let me get you.” He wrapped his arm around Raoul holding him up.

“Oooh you’re so strong. Hold me tighter.”

“Sir I don’t know if you’re getting the wrong idea but I’m not into men.”

“Don’t you wanna experiment?” Raoul purred drunkenly. 

“Nah I don’t.”

“Poo.” Raoul pouted. 

“There’s a nearby hotel. I’ll check you in.”

“Mmmm okay.”

-Morning-

Raoul groaned seeing the light peer in a window that wasn’t his own. He sat up holding his head. His mouth was dry yet tasted of alcohol. He looked around and noticed he was in a hotel. He racked his brain of how he got there. He saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it by his phone. Written beneath it was a short note.

‘Here is my number. Call me when you wake up so I know you’re not dead. I let the bar owners know that you were in the hotel and you’ll pay them in the morning. Don’t worry about paying me back for the room. It was cheap. -Michael’

Raoul groaned remembering what happened. He was drunk and the man at the bar had to take him to a hotel. Raoul sighed and went to the bathroom. He then went back to the bed and sat. He looked at his phone and saw it was one in the afternoon.

“Shit!” Raoul grabbed his phone, car keys and jacket.

He rushed out of the hotel after checking out and back to the bar where his car was. He got in his car and held his head feeling sick to his stomach. Quickly he drove home. When he got there, he saw Philippe’s car there. Raoul groaned and stood, getting out of the car. Standing up too fast, he grew dizzy and vomited by his car. He leaned against it wiping his mouth. He winced as the cut on his lip now burned being reopened.

“Raoul?” Philippe called from the doorway.

“Shit,” Raoul cursed under his breath. “H-hey.” Raoul looked up, the sun blaring in his eyes.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“What what what do you mean? I’m fine.”

“You look like shit. Where have you been,” Philippe stormed over to his little brother. “You stink of alcohol. What is on your face. You have a cut and a bruise. Did you get in a fight at a bar? Why did you leave dad home alone all night?”

“Philippe please enough with the questions. What happened to hello?”

“Pleasantries are out the window when you look like this. What happened to you?”

“I,” Raoul saw his dad in the doorway. “I got a little too carried away and fell last night.”

“I just can’t believe that you were that irresponsible.”

“Just let me go inside and freshen up.”

“Fine.”

Raoul pushed past his brother and then past his father. He heard his father mumble under his breath ‘No good piece of shit’ as he walked by. Raoul just went to his room and went to take a shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his skin. His brother knew nothing. This isn’t the first time their father had abused him. Ever since Philippe left for the military, their father would torment him. Raoul tried to work things out between him and his father but it wasn’t going as planned. He had enough. He was tired of being beaten by the man whom he calls father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to you all because I am not the best writer yet you enjoy my work. Thank you. Don't be afraid to comment. I don't bite. I would love to hear your input as well.


	6. Do Something

Philippe sighed sitting down with his father. He ran his fingers through his hair. Philippe Sr gripped his cane.

“Philippe,” Philippe Sr said.

“Yes?” Philippe replied.

“You not being here has been very difficult for me. Raoul is not as caring and compassionate as you are. He’s no man about the house either.”

“Dad I’m sure Raoul has been taking good care of you.”

“Him being out last night getting drunk is not taking care of me.”

“Well why was he out last night?”

“That stupid opera house. He is just like his mother it makes me sick.”

“See dad, this is why you two can’t get along. Raoul loved our mother dearly. You have to remember she's my mother too you know.”

“But look at you. You are a strong, handsome, straight man. You do what’s right and you do what I tell you. The boy is not anything I would want in a son. His mother encouraged him and now look. He practically behaves like a woman. That’s why he gets beat like one.”

“Dad!”

“What?”

“You don’t hit women and you shouldn’t be happy Raoul got hurt.”

“His faggot ass deserved it. He probably slept with some stranger and now has a disease. I don’t want Raoul taking care of me anymore. Who knows what he’ll try and do.”

“Dad this is your son you are talking about. How do you think he would feel hearing all of this?”

“Like I care how he feels. He has a mental issue. This whole rainbow and pride bullshit. People like him ruined those things with their existence. You cannot tell me that him being a sissy is not a mental issue.”

“Dad, why can’t you love your son for who he is instead of what you want him to be?”

“Because he is not my son. Blood or not, I will never see this boy as my son.”

“I-I can’t believe this. Dad, he has taken care of you for five years. He obviously loves you enough to put up with you if this is how you treat him.”

“Damn right I put up with his bullshit!” Raoul shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. “I am tired of you talking shit to me because I’m gay and I’m tired of you talking shit about my mother. I tried to do as mom would have wanted and take care of you but now I regret it. You wanna know the truth Philippe, this man hit me last night and cut my face. Not someone at a bar. He has been abusing me ever since you left and I put up with it! I silently dealt with it and I was so fucking tired of it, I left last night and drank to forget! I am tired of you /dad/. You want a real son? Philippe is back and I’m leaving. I’m packing all my stuff and I’m gone.” Raoul turned on his heel heading back upstairs.

“Raoul!” Philippe called. “Raoul wait!”

“No! Don’t convince me to stay.”

“Raoul please,” Philippe grabbed his wrist. “Dad is ill and he is talking out of illness.”

“Stop sticking up for him. I’m leaving for a few days. I’ll be back when I feel like I can stomach being in a homophobic wife beating household.” Raoul yanked his wrist back and went to his room.

Raoul packed his bags. He took whatever important documents and put them in a bookbag. He grabbed his mother’s items to keep them safe. After about an hour he came back down with two suitcases and a backpack on his back. He grabbed his car keys and the keys to the luxury apartment they owned in Paris. Without saying a word, he left the house walking to his car. Again, Philippe tried to stop Raoul.

“Raoul please reconsider,” Philippe pleaded.

“Look at my face Philippe. Do you think I want to stay while he continues to do this?” Raoul explained hopelessly. “I stay any longer an I will want nothing more than to die more than I already do.”

“Wait wait Raoul are you planning to-”

“No. I have a promise to keep to our mother. I took over the opera house and I’ll be in Paris patroning it.”

“Just please call me when you get there safely.”

“I will.”

“And don’t drink please.”

“Yea.” Raoul just packed his car and got in the driver’s seat. “Goodbye Philippe. Tell /him/ I said goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Raoul took off and drove to Paris, leaving his beloved brother and terrible father behind.


	7. A Letter and a Lie

Raoul walked into the opera house two days after the incident between him and his family. He let his face heal to avoid any serious questions. When he got to the theater doors Christine came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me sir,” Christine said.

“Huh?” Raoul turned and saw Christine standing with her arms crossed. “Oh. Good morning Christine.”  
“Yes. Good morning. You stood me up.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Dinner. You and I were supposed to go to dinner and I told you I was just going to get ready then you left.”

“I’m sorry Christine. I had to get home. My brother came back home from the military and I wanted to be home for his return.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better. Now come.” Christine grabbed Raoul’s hand.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my dressing room so we can talk.”

“Why can’t we talk out in the open? I shouldn’t be in a lady’s dressing room.”

“Oh hush, millions of men would die to be in a woman’s dressing room. Unless they’re gay or something.” She continued to drag him to her room then closed the door once they were inside. “So!”

“So.”

“Sooo where have you been the past two days?”

“I was moving out of my house for a while to be closer to the opera house. Just so I can help it get back to its feet with confidence.”

“Well it surely will with me as the new prima donna.”

“But Carlotta.”

“She’s not good. Everyone doesn’t like her and the Phantom didn’t drop a curtain on me so I must be doing something right,” she giggled. “Oh Raoul this is perfect. It’s everything I ever dreamed.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“What as in why would you assume that I’m counting before they hatched. They all hatched. I’m a star.”

“You’re an understudy and a damn good one but if you are going to be cocky then it won’t be a good look on you.”

“I’m not being cocky Raoul.”

“Fine.”

“Anyway, we have a sold out house tonight because I am not just an understudy tonight but a star and people want to hear my voice and not some toad.”

“Christine is that really necessary?”

“I was just joking. But I was really thinking that tonight we go to dinner and maybe,” Christine sat on Raoul’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I go back to your place and we do some catching up if you know what I mean.”

“Wait wait wait. Christine get off. Please.”

“Raoul,” Christine whined. 

“I’m not here to have a one night stand.”

“Who said anything about one night? Raoul, I’ve always had liked you as a kid and now that we are adults-”

“Christine we just met again a few days ago and already you are trying to come onto me. What if I had a girlfriend or even a wife?”

“I know you don’t.”

“So what.” Raoul sighed standing up forcing Chrsitine to stand. “Have a good show. I am going to handle some business.”

“Wait Raoul, I’m sorry. Can we at least go to dinner as friends?”

“I’ll think about it. I have a lot of work to do.”  
With that Raoul left the dressing room and made his way to the office. He couldn’t believe Christine would try to come onto him like that. Raoul got to the office and sat on the couch and groaned. He knew he had to take Christine to dinner or else she would keep asking so he couldn’t escape home. He just closed his eyes falling into a light sleep. When he woke up it was noon and he decided to walk back to the theater this time looking over his shoulder to make sure Christine wasn’t going to startle him. He opened the door and saw rehearsals underway.   
Everything was running smoothly. No opera ghost scares. No mishaps on stage. He was excited for tonight. Raoul then looked up at Box Five. Madame Giry then stood next to him.

“He sits there,” Madame Giry said. “You know that right?”

“Who? The Phantom?” Raoul asked as if he didn’t know. 

“Why of course. He explained that to you. You couldn’t have forgotten. Here,” she handed him a letter.

“What is this?”

“My has technology brainwashed the young Vicomte already?”

“No. I know it’s a letter Madame Giry. I mean who is it from?”

“Our friend who owns this fine establishment. See you tonight Monsieur.”

Raoul took the letter as she walked away. He then opened it and read.

‘M. Le Vicomte,  
Welcome back. You had me worried that I may have turned you away from your duties as patron. We have a full house tonight all thanks to my project Christine. However, that means you are left without a seat. After strenuous thought I would like to invite you to sit in Box Five and you alone. Sit on the left. 

Until tonight,

-O.G.’

Raoul trembled for some reason reading this letter. It wasn’t that he was scared but almost entranced by the mysterious man. He wanted to know more about this Opera Ghost. Who the man was. Raoul put the letter in his pocket and looked at his phone checking the time. He decided to go home to eat and then get ready for the opera.

-Evening-  
Raoul walked into the foyer of the opera house and it was bustling with people. It made him happy. Everyone looked excited to be there. Raoul, not being one for crowds, made his way to Box Five. He took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain ever so slightly. No one was there. He sighed and sat down on the left as the letter instructed. There was a bottle of chilled wine. He thought of his brother’s plea of not drinking.

“One glass wouldn’t hurt tonight,” Raoul said opening the bottle of wine. 

He poured two glasses. One for himself and one for his companion. The lights dimmed and he began to worry that he wouldn’t come. Then he felt a slight breeze and looked up seeing the man whom he wished he could come to know. The Phantom just nodded at Raoul and sat. He looked at the glass of wine and took it. He smelled it. He took a cautious sip. He made a face of satisfaction and put the wine down. 

The show began and things were silent between them. The Phantom looked honestly bored. He only had interest when Christine was on stage. Otherwise he could care less as to what was going on. Raoul himself was entranced. Any opera was a good opera was what his mother taught him. Even if he didn’t care for it, there was something good about it. When intermission came, he looked at the Phantom who sat in the shadows of the box.

“How was the first act?” Raoul asked. He got no response. “I think it was okay. It could have been better. I think the actors and actresses aren’t having fun. I mean Christine is having the time of her life and the audience loves her.”

“You may be right Monsieur Vicomte.” The Phantom responded.

“Please. Call me Raoul.”

“Alright.”

“But I think the next opera should be modernized don’t you think?”

“Perhaps. As much as I see Christine as the attention grabber, I would like the show to not be so-”

“Boring?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I am the patron. I can make decisions in this opera house too. What shows would you like to see?”

“Are you asking my opinion in the matter?”  
“Yes I am. We are doing this together are we not?” Silence. “I mean as business partners.”

“I know what you meant. I’m just thinking. Give me some time to think and I will come back to you with some ideas.”

“Great. Now let’s enjoy the second half.”

Together they watched the rest of the show. As soon as the third act was over, the Phantom vanished. Raoul sighed somewhat missing his silent presence. Raoul waited for the crowds to die down then made his way to backstage and waited this time for Christine. When she came out she was wearing a bodycon red dress with black strappy heels. Raoul smiled in a friendly manner to her.

“Shall we?” Christine asked.

“Yes. You look nice.”

“I had to look as presentable as I could for our date.”

“This isn’t a date Christine.” Raoul said walking with her to his car.

“As friends. Thank you,” She said as Raoul opened the car door for her. “Always a gentleman.”

“You’re welcome,” Raoul got in his car and started it. 

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a nice restaurant right by her apartment so he could drop her off quickly. He parked the car and got out and helped Christine out of the car. She smiled sweetly and took out her phone. 

“Let’s take a picture,” She smiled pulling Raoul close.

“O-okay.” Raoul said not really liking to take pictures but he smiled anyway to make her happy.

“Oh this is such a nice picture!”

“It is. Now let’s go inside. I have made reservations.”

They walked in together and Raoul checked in. They were taken to their seats. Together they sat and Raoul breezed over the menu.

“Raoul,” Christine said pushing the menu down from his face.

“Yes?” Raoul asked.  
“What did you think of my performance?”

“It was wonderful as always.”

“Thank you...Raoul.”

“Yes?”

“Many men are already asking to date me in such a short period of time and I keep on telling them no.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you.”

“Christine you can’t force me to date you.”

“I’m not forcing. I’m just suggesting. I know I’m not rich like you and don’t have the status like you but Raoul give me a chance.”

“No Christine. We are friends and that is it.”

“And why not?” Christine crossed her arms raising her voice a bit.

“Lower your voice Christine, we are in public.”

“Then why won’t you date me?”

“Because … because …”

“Because what? I’m not rich like you? I’m not pretty enough?”

“Christine stop please.”

“Then tell me!” She shouted, causing everyone to look at them. 

“Christine you are causing a scene. I’ll tell you why if you just please calm down.”

“Fine. I am calm. Just tell me why you won’t date me. Raoul you have been on my mind for years.”

“Christine,” He sighed hoping this wouldn’t blow up in his face. “I….I don’t like women.” He whispered.  
“What?”

“I’m gay.”

“You’re joking.”

“No I’m not and if anyone finds out it will be bad for me and…. Nevermind the rest. Just don’t say anything.”

“Oh I will.”

“Christine I’m trusting you.”

“If you don’t tell people I’m your girlfriend, I’ll spill your little secret ruining your reputation.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would. I want to be respected in that opera house and dating you is the only way so either you agree or I let everyone know.”

Raoul glared at Christine. He couldn’t let anyone know. His father would murder him. He sighed looking down. 

“Fine,” Raoul said defeated. 

“See that wasn’t so hard. Now let’s order and enjoy our date. Who knows. Maybe being with me would change your mind.”

Raoul just sat silently. He ordered his food and felt helpless. All to maintain a lie he gave into Christine.


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

Raoul walked into his apartment and flopped on the couch. His night with Christine was a disaster. He needed a drink. He had some whiskey on the coffee table. He uncorked the glass bottle and took a swig. One swig turned into two, three, four, five, the whole bottle was gone. It wasn’t enough. He stood up and walked to his kitchen grabbing another bottle this time of vodka. He drank that willingly accepting the burn. 

Raoul with a flask in his jacket pocket staggered down leaving the building. He walked to the opera house trying to stay as upright as possible. When he reached the side door he fumbled with his keys and tried to unlock the door. Growing frustrated he banged on the door then slid down the wall. His vision grew hazy and taking one last swig, he passed out.

An unknown time later, Raoul opened his eyes to a room once again that wasn’t his own. The air felt damp and cool. He looked around and saw the bed he was in was regal yet not his own. He heard soft music playing from a radio. He sat up slowly holding his head. He prayed he didn’t do something he would regret and wound up in some strange person’s bed. He looked up as the curtain to the room was opened revealing the Phantom. He was standing clad in black, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show some of his chest. His white mask was replaced with a black one. Raoul was enticed.

“Monsieur Vicomte,” the Phantom spoke. “You’ve come to.”

“I...I have,” Raoul spoke shielding his eyes from the light.

“Here is some pain medicine and a hangover cure I think works quite well,” He handed him a glass and a bottle of pills.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he sat in the chair across from the bed. “So what brought you to my opera house passed out drunk?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Your dinner with Christine didn’t go as planned?”

“Not at all.” Raoul drank the disgusting concoction and swallowed the pills. “Oh god that’s vile.”

“It is but it works. Now what happened with Christine.”

“To make a long story short, she’s blackmailing me.”

“How?” The Phantom was honestly quite intrigued.

“I...I don’t even want to talk about it. For all I know you two may be working together.”

“You and your conspiracy theories. I am her music teacher not her partner in crime. If you tell me maybe I can rectify the situation.”

“Don’t tell another soul what I am about to tell you. It is life or death for me.”

“You have my word.”

“I came out to Christine.”

“Congrats. That takes courage.”

“Thanks but it blew up in my face because now she is using that as a way for her to get her way of me ‘dating’ her. She wants respect but this is not how you get it you know?”

“So she basically won’t tell as long as you pretend to date her?”

“Yea.”

“I knew she was a bit on the crazy side but this is another level. I sympathize with you Raoul. Have you told your family of your sexuality?”

“Yea and if my father finds out that the public knows I’m gay h-he’ll kill me.”

“Homophobic father?”

“Extremely. After my mother died he would beat me hoping it would ‘beat the fag out of me’.” Raoul didn’t know why he was explaining this to a man he barely knew but he felt safe. “That’s why I was gone those two days, he hit me and cut my face, got drunk and then moved out since my brother was back home.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I understand completely.”

“You do?”

“I do?”

“Are you also-”

“I am. And my mother kicked me out of the house at fourteen because of that. And my face. The death of my father and me coming out to her thinking I could trust her was too much for her to handle. She gave me three days to be out. I was gone in two.”

“I’m so sorry. Seems like we have more in common than we realized.”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. “My name is Erik by the way.”

“Erik.” Raoul smiled sweetly. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Erik.”

“Likewise.”

“You’re great company. Why don’t you let people get to know you?”

“Because people are scared of what they don’t understand. They are scared of my face. I don’t meet society's standards of beauty like you.” 

Raoul blushed. “Th-thank you for the compliment. Society is cruel though. I’m not scared though.”

“You see me with a mask. Not without it.”

“Let me see then.”

“No.”

“Alright. Do you have any friends that visit you down here?”

“No.”

“No? Well then I’ll be your friend.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly fine alone.”

“That’s what you say. We are business partners afterall. Let’s be friends."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay Erik. But on a serious note thank you for bringing me in."

"You're welcome. Don't do it again. You must manage your alcohol consumption."

“Okay.”


	9. Rumors Rumors Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is trash but hope you enjoy.

Raoul made his way home and back to the opera house after spending the night in Erik’s home. He was glad that he got to know the man who everyone knows as the Opera Ghost on a deeper level. Raoul walked in and was greeted by the managers.

“Oh Monsieur congrats on your newfound relationship with Miss Daae.” Firman said shaking Raoul’s hand.

“I’m sorry what?” Raoul asked.

“You and Miss Daae are now a couple are you not?”

“Oh! Right of course! I’m sorry I woke up with a headache so forgive me if I seem off.”  
“Oh you and Miss Daae had too much fun last night hm?” Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

“No I simply thought I overslept and got up too fast.”

“That’s what they all say. Young love is a beautiful thing.”

“How did you find out?”

“She posted it on her instagram tagging the opera house.”

“Oh,” Raoul panicked. “Well excuse me while I talk to Christine.”

Raoul took off going to Christine’s dressing room. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Christine sang. 

“Christine,” Raoul barged in. “Why would you do that?”

“Do what love?”

“Post on instagram about our relationship that isn’t even real.”

“We know that, society doesn’t need to know that. Besides, that keeps any men from pouncing on you.”

“But... ugh Christine! I’ll never hear the end of it. It was not your place to post that.”

“Stop yelling at me. I did what anyone would do.”

“But now people think we are dating.”

“That’s the point. Now people are respecting me around here. Not even Carlotta can touch me.”

“Is that what this was all for? To be a powerhouse?”

“If you were in my position you would do the same.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“You’re taking this too much to heart.”

Raoul groaned and left her room. Raoul was starting to panic. He had to get home before he had a full blown panic attack. He raced back to his car and got in. His chest was tightening. He had to get home. He drove home trying to breathe. Once he got to the apartment, he rushed in and went to his place. Getting inside he closed the door and slid down the wall. He panted and pulled at his shirt trying to cool down. Christine is going to ruin his life if he doesn’t escape. Then it happened. His phone rang and it was Philippe.

“Not now,” Raoul groaned. He picked up. “Hello?”

“Raoul, how are you?” Philippe asked.

“I-I,” Raoul didn’t want to answer.

“So I saw something on Instagram that made me wonder what’s going on with you out there.”

“P-please don’t bring it up,” Raoul began to tug at his hair.

“But it’s a girl and a beautiful one at that. You two are dating?”

“No! We are not!”

“Jeez calm down Raoul.”

“Christine and I are not dating never have never will be. She is crazy and is using me. This is just a rumor and nothing more.”

“So you’re not dating her?”

“No. She is using this to be popular. We were friends when we were younger. She and I were talking, I took her to dinner then she went crazy wondering why I wouldn’t date her I told her I’m gay and she threatened to tell my secret and basically have me killed by dad if I don’t agree to date her.”

“She sounds like a nut job.”

“She is! Even E- Everyone sees it!”

“Well maybe just humor her and maybe stop being afraid of dad and let the public know.”

“I’m not risking it until he’s dead.”

“Sheesh a little blunt.”

“It’s the truth. Dammit I need a drink.”

“No Raoul. No alcohol.”

“A sip never killed anyone.”

“But if you get drunk-”

“I won’t. I’m going to lie down. Good bye.”

“Alright be safe.”

“Yea.” Raoul hung up and groaned. “Rumors spread like wildfires these days.”


	10. Concerned

Erik sat on the catwalk wondering where Raoul was. He spoke to Christine about the situation and she would not budge in letting the boy live his life. She then explained to him how mad he was because she posted a picture to instagram and he stormed off and had been gone for almost two weeks. Erik was truly worried. He decided he would do some investigating. Christine had mentioned that Raoul lived in an apartment near the opera house. That night he would go and check up on his ‘friend’. 

Once the opera house was dark and the streets were silent, Erik slipped out and blended in with the shadows. He walked looking for any trace of Raoul in the area. He caught a glimpse of Raoul’s car driving in the direction of an apartment building and he decided to follow. Once his car parked he watched as he pulled out brown paper bags full of alcohol. Erik moved in closer watching the boy struggle. He was now certain the boy had an alcohol addiction. He moved just the right distance away to project his voice. 

“Raoul,” He spoke softly causing the boy to jump.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Raoul said looking around. “Shit now I’m hearing things.”

“I never would have expected to hear such language from you Raoul.”

“Erik? Where are you?”

“Here,” Erik stepped out a little into the light with his hands in his pockets. 

“Were you following me?”

“I was concerned. You’ve been gone for two weeks.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Busy hiding from Christine by drinking yourself to liver failure.”

“If you came here to mock me I’ll just go on my way.”

“I just wanted to check up on you. Like I said I was concerned. And by the looks of it, I should be.” Erik took a bag from Raoul. “You look like you’re struggling.”

“Thanks.” Raoul went into the building and to the elevator. 

Erik hid his face from view of the cameras and went into the elevator. Once they reached Raoul’s floor they stepped out and Raoul opened the door. They walked into the apartment.

“Pardon the mess,” Raoul said walking into the kitchen setting his bag down. 

“Mess isn’t even half of it,” Erk said looking at the empty bottles on the floor and laundry and food. “You have to clean this up.”

“I know. I’m gonna.”

“Now.”

“Now? Why now?”

“Because your apartment which is very luxurious looks disgusting. And that grand piano is not a clothes rack.”

“Fine. I’ll clean up. Just let me have a drink t-”

“No,” Erik grabbed the bottle Raoul was reaching for. “You have a problem. How much have you had to drink this past week?”

“Um…”

“If you can’t remember that’s a problem.”

“Maybe that’s the point,” Raoul walked past Erik just feeling defeated. 

“You need help.”

“I know I do. Now can we just clean up so I can go to bed.”

“Fine but when we are done I am confiscating your alcohol.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh but I can.”

Raoul huffed and grabbed a hamper and started cleaning up the laundry around the unit. Erik picked up the trash. Raoul, getting bored, put on some music. Raoul put on showtunes from various musicals. He would hum along to a lot of them. He would even dance a little bit as he swept the floor. Erik watched as Raoul moved. He was truly a work of art. Even in his depressive state he was beautiful and Erik wanted him. Raoul caught Erik staring and smiled moving closer to him.

“Like my dance moves?” Raoul smiled dancing in front of Erik.

“They are...unique,” Erik stated looking down at Raoul.

“Show me what you got.” Raoul started backing up and snapping as if challenging him.

“I’m sorry but I don’t dance and especially like that.”

“Come on. It’s just us. Let loose.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“Fine. Tall, dark, and handsome doesn’t wanna groove with me.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. I’m just trying to enjoy myself since you won’t let me get drunk.”

“Because you will get sick.”

Raoul just shrugged and continued to clean with Erik. When they were both in the kitchen Raoul bumped his hip against Eriks. Erik shook his head. Raoul smiled and cleaned the dishes. He then stopped when one of his favorite songs came on. He swayed his hips to the music. Erik watched biting his lip absentmindedly. Raoul caught this and blushed a bit.

“Like what you see Monsieur Phantom,” Raoul asked with a sly smile.

“Yes,” Erik spoke too soon. “I-I mean-”

“Monsieur! Do you have a crush on your patron because by the looks of it, you’ve been staring quite often.”

“I-I-”

Raoul looked up at the tall mysterious man. He reached up and stroked his bare cheek. 

“Why did you come find me?” Raoul asked.

“Because I was concerned.”

“Why were you so concerned?”

“B-because.”

“Because why? Did you miss seeing my face in the opera house?”

“Yes,” Erik said almost ashamed to admit.

“You like me don’t you.” Raoul gripped Erik’s shirt pulling him down so they were face to face.

“Yes.”

“I like you too.” Raoul smiled and grazed the corner of Erik’s lips with his own causing Erik to tense up. 

“I should get going,” Erik said pulling away.

“Wait.” Raoul grabbed Erik’s hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Just...be at the opera house tomorrow. Sober.” Erik left the apartment quickly.

“Shit.”


	11. What is This Feeling

Erik raced back to the opera house. The tightening in his chest matched the tightening in his pants. Raoul was tugging at the strings in his chest. He was perfect yet liked Erik the most imperfect being on earth. Erik laid in his bed. He ripped his mask off and placed it beside him.   
He couldn’t wrap his mind around the boy. Erik sat up and caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. He was disgusted. No one could love this face. Even if he were to give Raoul a chance, one look and he would flee. Erik decided to just do what he did best in times of distress. Compose music.

He sat back up and stood walking over to his piano. Music never judged him. He sat down and began to play. However, what flowed from his fingertips was something light and full of hope. This music differed from the dark dismal pieces he would write in solitude. This new piece of music echoed Raoul. Raoul was light, life, hope, ease, he was perfect to Erik. Erik was darkness, despair, loneliness, fear. And even with Raoul’s flaws, they could be easily overlooked. Everything Raoul was, Erik was not. He wanted Raoul. He needed Raoul. 

Late into the night he composed. The more he played, the more passionate he became until the music burned in him. It aroused him to just think of Raoul and the passion they could share. Touch. Human touch that he craved for years. His own mother would avoid nursing him because of his accursed face. Raoul’s lips dared to graze his face and it was a touch that Erik needed again. He needed to feel it but what if these were only fantasies. Raoul was just playing tricks. No. Erik couldn’t think that way. He cared too much for the boy to let his own judgements cloud his mind. Erik sighed as his fingers cramped. Three pieces of music he created, each one more passionate than the last. Erik looked at the time.

“Morning already?” Erik sighed standing up, his back sore from being hunched over.

He made himself some breakfast and then made his way to the surface. He wandered the halls and his breath hitched when he heard him. 

“Morning all,” Raoul said cheerily as ever.

“Raoul!” Christine stormed over. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick.”

“Well I’ve been under the weather. The flu.”

“Oh. Are you alright now?”

“I was more inclined to get out of bed today than ever. I do apologize Christine for not calling or texting you. I was just absolutely bed ridden and my head was spinning that looking at my phone would make me sick.”

“Alright. Well I missed you. We are rehearsing a new opera.”

“Oh you are?”

“Yes. But I am so mad that Carlotta is back.”

“So you are the understudy once more?”

“Yes! Do something about it please.”

“Unfortunately I cannot.”

“Why not?”  
“Because she is the lead and unless something calls for her to be out I can’t do a thing.”

“Make her quit.”

“No.”

“But you’re my boyfriend and you’re supposed to make me happy.”

“But I also am running a business and cannot make decisions on the matters on stage. It is up to the directors.”

Christine huffed and stormed off to rehearsals. Raoul sighed and went to the office where he heard Andre and Firman talking numbers and about some rumors,

“Oh Monsieur Vicomte,” Andre sighed. “Just the man we needed to see.”

“Yes?” Raoul asked.

“Can you believe this,” He held up a letter. “This ‘specter’ is claiming his payment is overdue!”

“I thought this was just a sick joke,” Firman sighed. “What do we do?”

“Pay him.” Raoul said sitting.

“What?” They both said confused.

“Pay him his salary. Keep the ghost happy.”

“Wh-why would we keep a ghost happy? If this is even a ghost. It could be a sick prank.” Firman protested. “He wants money and the best seat in the opera house all to himself.”

“Keep the ghost happy and we won’t anger him.”

“Well we can’t keep Box Five empty. We already sold tickets for it.”

“What?”

“Box Five has been sold for every night.” Andre spoke. “We can’t refund.”

“Then we just have to prepare for an angry ghost.”

“You seriously don’t believe in a-” Everyone jumped as books fell off their shelves.

“Great. Now he’s angry,” Raoul sighed. 

“What do we do then?”

“At least pay him his due.”

“Fine.”

Raoul chuckled to himself. Maybe he can have some fun with this as well, especially since he knows the Opera Ghost personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank everyone who continued to read my story. I know I abandoned it but I would like to at least complete it. So I will upload chapters until it is completed. Please leave comments and kudos so I can provide what you all deserve. Thank you.


	12. Help Me Out Here

Raoul roamed the opera house slowly making his way to Box Five. Unknown to him, Erik was following him. Realizing where Raoul was going, Erik decided to meet him there. When Raoul opened the curtain, Erik was there in the shadows waiting.

“Monsieur Vicomte.” Erik whispered.

“Shit,” Raoul gasped and looked around. “Erik?”

“That’s my name.”

“How did you know I was coming here?”

“I have my ways. You were looking for me weren’t you?”

“Yes. I want to talk to you in private.”

“Alright. Follow.” Erik grabbed Raoul’s hand.

Raoul blushed and gently squeezed as he was guided through the halls back to Erik’s home. Raoul was amazed at how every hall has a hidden hall within itself. Erik gestured for Raoul to take a seat. Erik sat after placing down glasses of water.

“No wine this time?” Raoul joked.

“Unfortunately in your current state no,” Erik said sipping his own glass. 

“Fair.”

“Now what did you wish to discuss?”

“Um...right! So Christine.”  
“What about her?”

“She’s a little upset and wants the lead role.”

“So what do I have to do with that?”

“Can the opera ghost convince the director to give her the lead so that way she isn’t trying to rip my head off?”

“Why? It amuses me that your fake girlfriend hounds you on such matters.”

“I don’t find it funny.” Raoul pouted and crossed his arms. Erik found Raoul’s face quite cute. “And wouldn’t you do something nice for your crush?” Raoul smirked looking up.

“Wh-what I...you...I…”

“Cat got your tongue? You already admitted you liked me.” Raoul got up and moved his chair in front of Erik . Erik just stared at Raoul. “I like you so can you do me this one little favor?” Raoul spoke softly.

“R-raoul I…”

“Yes?” Raoul locked eyes with the Phantom. Erik couldn’t get a word out. “You have the most intriguing eyes. So beautiful.” Raoul smiled and took Erik’s hands holding them gently. Raoul giggled as Erik’s eyes got wide. “Relax. Nothing wrong with two men liking one another holding hands, staring. Unless you want me to move,” Raoul began to get up but Erik pulled him back down. “Mmm so you do like when I hold your hands. Speak Monsieur Le Phantom. I need to hear your voice.”

“R-raoul.”

“Yes?” Raoul moved closer and snaked his arms around Erik’s neck. “I think you need a little assistance.” Raoul pecked Erik’s bare cheek. He smiled as Erik tensed more. “Relax. Just a little kiss. Here.” Raoul kissed his cheek again and again, getting closer to his lips. “Do you want me to kiss here?” Raoul hovered over Erik’s lips.

“Yes.” Erik spoke quietly.

“Will you help me out?”

“Yes.” Erik was in a trance.

“Awesome.” Raoul’s lips touched Erik’s.

Erik’s eyes went wide as he felt Raoul’s soft lips on his. He didn’t know where to go from there and Raoul knew that. Raoul broke the kiss and giggled seeing Erik’s face. Raoul stroked Erik’s bare cheek.

“Was that okay?” Raoul asked.

“Yes.” Erik said at Raoul.

“Now let me kiss you over here,” Raoul pointed to the masked side of Erik’s face.

“N-no,” Erik panicked pushing away from Raoul causing Raoul to lean back in his chair.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to give you nightmares.” Erik held the masked side of his face.

“But it can’t be that bad.”

“It is. Not even my own mother would nurse me because of it.”

“I...I’m sorry.”

“I-It’s fine.”

“Erik,” Raoul grabbed his hand once more. “Erik look I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Then look at me.”

Erik looked at Raoul. Raoul smiled at Erik and squeezed his hand. Erik looked at their hands together. Raoul’s hands were soft and warm. Erik subconsciously squeezed Raoul’s hand. He basked in the feeling of human touch. Raoul smiled and looked up at Erik. 

“Hey,” Raoul started. “Let’s go out on a date tonight.”

“A-a date?” Erik asked, shocked. “In public?”

“Yea. If that’s okay?”

“I am not comfortable in public.”

“Okay so why not at my apartment?” Erik was silent. “Or here. We can have a small date here.”

“Here. I would like that.”

“Tonight. It’s a date!”

“A date.”

“Be more excited!” Raoul grabbed Erik’s hands and jumped up and down. “We are going on a date!”

“I am excited,” Erik said letting his arms be yanked up and down. “I just...I’ve never been on one.”

“No?”

“No.”

“It’ll be simple okay. You help me, I’ll help you.”

“Okay.”


	13. First Date

After Erik led Raoul out he quickly rushed back down to his home and panicked. His first date in his 25 years of life and it’s with a man of perfection in his eyes. Erik didn’t know what to do. Should he cook? Should he clean? Should he do anything? Raoul deserved the best. Dare he ask the closest person to a friend he’d known in his life. Would she laugh at him? Call him silly. No. She cared for Erik. She was the first kind soul he’d known after his father died. Yes. He would confide in her. 

Erik made his way to Madame Giry’s office and waited for her. When she came in, she stood up straight and scanned the room and smiled. She sat and began to brush her greying locks of brown hair. Madame Giry was a beautiful woman. Even at her age she showed signs of eternal youth. She was stern as head mistress but was kind and gentle. Especially with Erik. She continued to smile and then spoke.

“Erik.” She said cooly.

“Madame Giry,” Erik said stepping out into her office and locking the door.

“Oh must you be so stern when you talk Erik?”

“Force of habit.”

“It appears so. Well what’s troubling you?”

“Why must something be troubling me? Can’t I just come and say hello?”

“Because- sit down boy. Stop standing there all strange.” Erik sat as told. “A like I was saying, because I know you. I can see it in your face Erik,” She said looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

“Well something is bothering me.”

“And that is?”

“I-I have a date.”

Madame Giry whipped around in her chair and grew excited yet concerned for the man she grew to see as a son. “Who is the lucky man?”

“U-um…”

“Spit it out sir.”

“T-the Vicomte.” Erik swallowed and coughed trying to mask his faltering voice.

“Raoul? The opera’s patron. That Vicomte?”

“Yes.”

“Congrats,” She got up and hugged Erik. “Oh I’m so happy.”

“Thank you. Only problem is, I’ve never been on a date and I’m...well I’m…”

“Nervous?”

“Yes.”

“That is only natural. If anything, if he truly has feelings for you, he would appreciate you being you.”

“Oh.”

“How about this. I talk to Raoul and-”

“No. Don’t talk to him. He has already got me in enough of a spiral.”

“Very well.”

“But I will have notes to give to you tomorrow.”

“Very well. Who do they go to?”

“The managers, Carlotta, Raoul.”

“Very well.”

“I should get going.”

“Alright. Oh and Erik, good luck.”

“Thank you.”

-Meanwhile-

Raoul was extremely happy since parting with Erik. That man left him wondering all the time. He was on his mind more than he should be. But Raoul was okay with that. As he walked towards the theater to watch the rehearsals, his smile faltered seeing Christine glare daggers at him. Her part was silent. She had a beautiful voice and in this show she wouldn’t be heard. Raoul understood and hoped that Erik could help him with this so Christine would leave him alone. When they had a break Christine rushed to Raoul.

“Did you do something about my part /love/?” Christine asked.

“I have a meeting with everyone tomorrow and I will bring it up then.” Raoul spoke coolly. 

“Good. Her singing makes me want to rip my hair out.”

“Well put up with it for a little while longer.”

“If I am not the lead in the next day or two I will be very upset.”

“And may I remind you, I don’t make those decisions. I make the financial ones not the theatrical ones.”

“That’s stupid. Without you there would be no opera.”

“I know my place as you should know yours which is up on stage.”

“This isn’t how you talk to your girlfriend.”

“May I remind you that we are not really dating and this is all a very messed up situation.”

“But if you ‘dump’ me I’ll tell the whole world your disgusting little secret. Now make like a good boyfriend, kiss me on the cheek and I’ll go.”

Raoul sighed kissing her cheek and Christine giggled rushing back to the stage. Raoul just wanted the day to be over so he could go on his date with Erik tonight. Erik flooded his thoughts causing him to smile. Christine thought he was smiling at her but in reality, he’s thinking of the mysterious man he has come to know. Once rehearsals were over everyone left. Christine came back to Raoul and yanked him towards the door.

“Woah!” Raoul gasped. “What are you doing?”

“We are going out.”

“No we aren’t. I have business to attend to.”

“I am your business.”

“Christine stop!” Christine gasped hearing Raoul shout.

“Wh-why are you yelling a-at me?”

“Because I am telling you what I have to do and you are acting like you own me.”

“Technically I do. I own you with a secret. I’ll tell the world.”

“Christine, I cannot go out tonight. If you want to be the lead I have business to attend to to make that happen.”

Christine’s face lit up. “Oh! Why didn’t you just say so.”

“Because you don’t need to know everything.”

“Fine. Call me when you get home.”

“Alright.” 

Christine left the opera house with a bounce in her step. Raoul groaned and went into the office. He plopped in the chair and spun a bit.

“Monsieur, you’ll grow dizzy like that,” Erik spoke through the wall.

“Erik!” Raoul gasped and looked around. “How do you do that?”

“It’s a talent.”

“Where are you? I want to see you.”

“Come to Box Five.”

“Okay.” Raoul made his way to Box Five. There he was met with the man whom he wanted. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Erik spoke looking down at the shorter man. “Are you ready?”

“More ready than I can ever be.”

“Come then,” Erik took Raoul’s hand. 

Raoul blushed as he was led back down to the home beneath the opera house. When they reached the house, Raoul was blown away. There were candles lit and roses on the table. Raoul was red faced and full of awe. It was beautiful.

“Erik,” Raoul smiled. “I thought you’ve never been on a date.”

“I...I haven’t,” Erik admitted. “But this is my first one so I want it to be special.”

“It truly is. And mmm what is that smell. It smells so good.”

“I cooked dinner.”

“Awe thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Erik guided Raoul to the kitchen. Raoul smiled and sat. Erik placed the plates of food on the table. Raoul smiled and thanked him. Erik nodded and sat down across from Raoul. Raoul smiled and ate. Erik watched Raoul to make sure he liked the food. Hearing a sigh of content eased Erik and he began to eat as well.

“So,” Raoul said. “What do you do down here.”

“I compose music.” Erik said, wiping his mouth. 

“Oh you do?”

“Yes.”

“I would love to hear it someday.”

“Maybe.”

“Your cooking is amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“What can’t you do?”

“I don’t know.”

Raoul smiled as he finished eating. Erik smiled, finishing his plate as well. Raoul then stood and stretched. He then took Erik’s hand pulling him up.

“Let’s cuddle.” Raoul said, pulling him towards a couch.

“C-cuddle?” Erik asked, growing a little nervous.

“Yes. Cuddle. We lay down and hold each other.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be so nervous. Lay down.” Raoul smiled as Erik laid down. Raoul laid down facing him. “See. Now just relax and enjoy each other’s company.”

“O-okay.”

Raoul cuddled into Erik. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Erik’s chest. For the first time in a long time, Raoul felt safe. Erik felt compelled to wrap his arms around Raoul and he did. Erik held Raoul and Raoul relaxed into his embrace.

“You’re so warm,” Raoul smiled. “I don’t wanna leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Erik said looking down at Raoul.

“You don’t want me to?”

“No.”

“Then I won’t”

Erik nodded and showed the faintest smile. Raoul smiled and pecked Erik’s lips. Erik rubbed Raoul’s back and for once felt loved by someone. He felt his heart soften and his body grow warm. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

“You know what this makes us?” Raoul said cuddling into Erik more.

“What?” Erik asked, burying his face into the crook of Raoul’s neck.

“We’re boyfriends.”

“R-really?”

“Yea. If you wanna be my boyfriend cause I wanna be yours.”

“I-I do want to be your boyfriend.”

“Yay!” Raoul threw his arms around Erik’s neck and giggled. “I got a boyfriend!”

“You do,” Erik chuckled at the excited man clinging to him. “As do I.”

Raoul kissed Erik softly and this time, Erik kissed back. Erik squeezed Raoul’s waist and he smiled into the kiss. Raoul broke the kiss and stroked Erik’s bare cheek. Erik leaned into his touch. Raoul kissed Erik’s mask and smiled. 

“Perfect.” Raoul smiled. “You’re perfect and this was the perfect first date.”


End file.
